


Pleasured Burn

by Ookamii



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamii/pseuds/Ookamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Kaoru don't mind the taboo nature of their love - and heated nights still reign supreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasured Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This was also originally posted on fanfiction.net. Don't let the warnings scare you away. ;) Poem also written by me.

_Your tongue on my neck,_

_My hair in the way,_

_The sweat of the friction,_

_The heat of the sway,_

"Hi-hikaru…fuck me."

And I only smirk, "I could never resist."

_Sheer pleasure in our fingertips,_

_Thrusting inward to our being,_

_And strangled cries still leave your lips,_

_That face, like mine, sexy – sublime – is definitely worth seeing._

"Y-you f-feel so good, oh so good Kaoru!" And I move faster, holding tighter.

"Harder! Mmmm…fuck me harder!"

The tenderness in your voice contrasts the vulgar words.

_It takes two to make a pass,_

_It takes two to feel this burn,_

_You tempt your twin,_

_We can't both win,_

_Oh Kaoru, when will we learn?_

I ride you into the sheets – now tainted with the scent of sex. Those bite marks will not be easy to cover up.

_I take you even harder,_

_Our love is unreserved,_

_But the beauty I see within thine eyes,_

_Of my pleasure is undeserved._

Breathe…Moan…Bite…Groan…Thrust…Shiver…Kiss…

"I l-love it."

"I love you."

_And so with strangled cries,_

_We finish in the skies,_

_And dripping from our tongues,_

_Is pleasure come undone,_

_The mistake is not revised._

And so we fall, me on top of you, holding you close and kissing you soundly. When did we become so sick? This act of ours is no longer an act – the taboo nature of our lovemaking will surely damn us…

"I love you, Hika."

"I love you, Kao." I cuddle you closer.

We sit in silence and then I grin,

"Again?" And you reciprocate my cheer.

_I'll be happy to burn in hell,_

_If these feelings may still dwell,_

_And taste the sweet,_

_Of your inner heat._


End file.
